Zorvok (The Gate)
Zorvok was a Pit Zyglak in The Gate. He was played by co-manager Munkiman. Zorvok was officially an Admiral of the Brotherhood and Right Hand to the Zyglak King. History "I spent most of my life in a dark, freezing cave, in the middle of the ocean, with nothing but raw scraps of the occasional sea creature stupid enough to come into the Pit!" -Zorvok of the Pit Zorvok grew up deep beneath the sea, in the black water of the Inner Pit. As with any Zyglak Colony, life was harsh, food was scarce, and every day was a battle for survival. The only part Zorvok enjoyed as a young Zyglak was listening to the Elders weave stories of better times, when they had lived on land and were not universally hated - and the Toa and Matoran that had ruined everything. Zorvok swallowed these tales like food and drink, and the hatred in him was strong. Zorvok began warrior training when he was twenty, but unlike his brothers he refused to stop after only a couple years. He always wanted to be stronger, so he could make a difference. Years later, Zorvok was a full-fledged Zyglak, a powerful fighter, skilled in using his driving force of hatred and anger as a weapon. Now an adult, Zorvok left the Pit for bigger things. He joined one of the largest Zyglak Colonies, up in the bitter cold mountains, where he proved himself worthy of being Right Hand to King Hrothgar. But Zorvok grew restless, hiding in caves, only killing any Toa or Matoran stupid enough to wander into Zyglak territory. He wanted to go out and do things, take back the world that rightfully belonged to Zyglak. And so he packed his things and left to join forces with the Brotherhood of Makuta in their war on the most hated sanctuary of the Matoran: Metru Nui. This was not a universally accepted move. Zorvok was ridiculed and looked down upon by his peers, cast down from his former position and replaced by a new right hand. But he knew his decision was the right one, and left regardless. Fight for Survival: Season 1 "My kind has lived on the fringes of civilization for a hundred thousand years! You think we act like this, like beasts, because we want to?! You think we are unable to live in harmony with the rest of the universe because of our own decisions? Well then you, ''mighty Toa, are a fool!"'' -Admiral Zorvok of the Brotherhood of Makuta He spent much time on guard duty on the island of Sessen, but grew weary of being cooped up and visited Makuta himself to ask for a mission of some kind. He got a bit more than he had bargained for: he would be the Admiral of the next Brotherhood fleet to Mata Nui, and was to make sure that two Hybrids were to survive, though one (Zenn) escaped before the fleet left. The price of failure would be death. Grimly accepting the task, Zorvok set off with his new fleet and arrived on Mata Nui. His force of advanced Hybrid (The Gate) attacked the Kini Nui, but one unlikely Hybrid betrayed Zorvok: Roarzak the Hardfang, who still held the memories of the Toa Kroxzyar he had once been. They fought to a stalemate, and Zorvok eventually decided to give up on the time-wasting duel and help his troops in the Battle of Kini Nui. The Battle was a success for the Brotherhood, but now that Mata Nui was taken, Zorvok was faced with the task of going down and attacking Metru Nui itself. With Kroxzyar gone, he knew that this was his only chance to survive another meeting with Makuta. The battle to follow was an epic one, the Battle of the Coliseum. Zorvok's forces, along with the undead army of a Tryna-wearing Advanced Hybrid named Jortox, the Metru Nui army, and the Storm army of Zenn, took part in a huge battle around the Gate in the Coliseum. The fight soon degenerated into little more than a free-for-all after the death of King Hrothgar caused the Zyglak of the Storm to go wild. Even with the arrival of the Kardas Dragon, the Brotherhood was pushed back up to Mata Nui by the arrival of the Toa of Twelve and a titan named Hakava. Zorvok was now sure he was to be killed as soon as he returned to Sessen, if not sooner, but as his army retreated he stumbled upon the now-powerless Mask of Life, once used to power the Gate. A Hybrid mentioned that the Avohkii was in Metru Nui hands, while the Vahi had been taken by an armored Zyglak. Zorvok realized that he could still save himself if he retrieved the other two Legendary Masks. And so, taking a small group of Brotherhood soldiers for protection, Zorvok journeyed to Po-Metru to meet with the new Zyglak King, Tharkrow, his replacement as Right Hand, and the leader of the new Zyglak Crusade. Tharkrow was furious, but Zorvok was able to negotiate with him, outlining a plan that would bring the Crusade a great deal closer to fulfilling their goal of world domination. He would bring the Crusaders to Sessen under the guise of Storm soldiers defecting to the Brotherhood. They would give Zorvok the Vahi and help him retrieve the Avohkii, and he would present the masks to Makuta to lull him into a false sense of security while the Crusade prepared to assassinate the Master of Shadows and claim the Brotherhood's might as their own. What remained of Zorvok's fleet and the BoM army of Mata Nui left for Sessen on the backs of the mighty Spirits. A furious but brief naval battle ensued between them and the Metru Nui fleet of four ships, causing the death of a Spirit. The Battle of Sessen was to follow, a battle whose equal has not been seen in ages. Metru Nui and their Storm allies fought the Brotherhood on the vast volcanic plains of the island of Sessen, Makuta's base of operations. Zorvok spent hours fighting non-stop, feeding his bloodlust and searching for the Avohkii. It was in the Battle of Sessen that Zorvok met Hakava, the Toa-Titan. Their epic duel of words and blades and claws began on top of the great wall of the Central Plaza, and continued across Sessen, even inside of the volcano Mt. Kraven. Both warriors took many wounds from that fight, and made a new archenemy for life. Oddly enough, it was Zorvok who ended the fight. A though had occured to him: he did not have to waste his time fighting this foolish titan and seeking masks. All he needed was the Vahi. With its power (channeled through an obedient Hybrid, of course) he could bend the past in his favor. Armed with this delusion, he ceased the fight with Hakava and headed for Makuta's tower. But when he got there, the Vahi was gone. It had been attached to Makuta's Gate, and that had been destroyed. But Zorvok no longer had to worry about that, or his death sentence, because Makuta had been killed. Zorvok immediately took charge of the Brotherhood, or what remained of it, along with several newly discovered beings who had been pulled from the Gate earlier (Pridak, Takadox, Greed, Zhao and Grievous). Although he could have tried to seize power for himself, he loyally transferred power to Tharkrow, and the Crusade-controlled Brotherhood began rebuilding, creating new, more loyal breeds of Hybrids. The Brotherhood was now split in three, between the One Kingdom (a group that had been taken by Pridak) and the Loyalists, who still clung to their Generals on Nuva Nui. But the Metru Nuian threat still existed, and the Zyglak Crusade was hungry for revenge and destruction. And so Admiral Zorvok gathered his fleet and followed his enemies to Nuva Nui... The Crusade: Season 2 Zorvok walked confidently along the edge of the river, mulling over the day's events. How quickly, he mused, had everything changed. And for once, it had been to his advantage. He was happy with this change of pace, and hoped it would stay this way on Nuva Nui. -Zorvok, Right Hand to King Tharkrow, Second-In-Command of the Glorious Zyglak Crusade Zorvok participated in the naval battle on the way to Nuva Nui, though mostly he sat back and did what officers do: send others to fight in his stead. The new Hybrid forms got their first taste of action: aquatic Bottomfeeders and flying B.A.T.s, both programmed for obedience to the Zyglak Crusade. Upon arrival to Nuva Nui, Zorvok helped the Crusaders set up their treetop base in the Forest. He was cooped up for a long time, and eventually became restless, and brashly left the base to hunt down his old rival, Hakava. He encountered Hak near the edge of the forest, along with the Metru Nuian team heading to the Underground Caverns to find Kopaka's Treasures. The two battled briefly, but were cut short by the impatient General Koh, who teleported Hak back to the group. Zorvok decided to follow the team, pick them off one by one, and then finish the fight with Hak. This did not go quite as planned. An army of spiders and Makuta Dyntox threatened Zorvok's revenge by threatening Hakava's life, and Zorvok temporarily allied himself with Hak, destroying the spiders in large groups with his Cordak blaster. But he showed his true colors when he tried to shove Hak into an almost bottomless chasm; the Titan teleported back with his Olmak, thwarting Zorvok's attempt to steal the Akaku Nuva and use it as a bargaining chip with the Brotherhood Loyalists to reunite the BoM and destroy the Metru Nui army (after which he would doubtless have betrayed the Loyalists as well). Zorvok escaped into the tunnel network, and helped the B.A.T. Vorzann escape to the surface with the Symbol of Tahu Nuva. Later, Zorvok kidnapped Nezka, leader of the mutant Tempest, and was planning to hold her for ransom or something when the Tempest and Loyalists stole Nezka back (though Captain Krewg was killed in the process), and Makuta Koh later knocked the Zyglak unconscious and brought him to the Metru Nui ships as a prisoner. World's End: Season 3 "Do you hear that! Did you hear me! Well listen to this! You've always done everything you could to destroy me! Let's see how you like it when the situation is reversed! Because as sure as my name is Zorvok, Zyglak of the Pit, World's End is coming! I'm as mad as hel, and I'm not going to take this anymore!" -Zorvok, Mad Zyglak of the Pit Zorvok awoke to the sounds of fighting between Makuta Koh and Marrax, and escaped by using one of Marrax's bone-blades to saw through his cuffs. He swam for the shore of Chronark Nui, and fought against the Metru Nuians, but was teleported to the mountains by the Toa called White Ice and his Kanohi Olmak. In a dead forest on the desolate outskirts of the great mountain range, surrounded by rain and fog, Zorvok examined his life, and all its misfortunes. He went a little bit mad in the process, and became convinced that it was his destiny to make sure that the Prophecy of World's End would be fulfilled, by stealing away all the Nuva Treasures, and finding and destroying Time's Abode, thus ensuring that the universe would be destroyed, and he would die with the satisfaction that he had taken everyone else with him. Zorvok stole a Sharphorn from a Brotherhood herd and rode off to the coast, whereupon he killed and devoured the steed, and swam to The Sailor's Bane. There he watched the Metru Nuians in their battle with those released from the Gate (Kisame, Kimblee, Balrog, and someone else), and near the end, he struck. A barrage of Cordak blasts against Hakava, who now held the Symbol of Lewa, was deflected by accident due to the power of Kisame. After the battle, Zorvok managed to steal the Sword of Kopaka and swam to the bottom of the ocean to hide it away forever, but Hak spotted him and used his gravity power to retrieve the sword. The two enemies fought once more, nearly to a standstill despite Hak's possession of Nuva Treasures, until Hak drew Zorvok into a dimensional portal to Time's Abode, and was able to defeat him in the vortex between realities. Zorvok was dropped in the Metru Nui camp in Time's Abode and ignored, until he awoke and grievously injured Toa Ihlah, and then escaped. Rellaj pursued and defeated the Zyglak in an off-screen battle. He was once again deposited in the base as a prisoner, but when the time came to defeat Void 888, the ender of the world, Zorvok tagged along, planning to mess everything up at the last moment and doom the world. Zorvok's time came when the Toa of Twelve were planning to combine into a Toa Nui. Zorvok attempted to kill Rellaj, but ended up killing Urapun instead, still leaving the ToT one Toa short. Before he could celebrate, Zorvok encountered Hak one last time. They didn't fight this time - Hak, now a Toa once more, kicked Zorvok into a pool of energized protodermis. Zorvok floated down through the protodermis, expecting that since destiny had chosen him to end all things, he would be reborn to fight again. However, destiny had other ideas, and Zorvok disintegrated within the silver pool, proving that no one can fathom the workings of destiny - and that, perhaps, not everything is as predetermined as he thought. Plus, he had some very bad luck. Personality and Traits Like most Zyglak, Zorvok's mentality and world-view was heavily shaped by his species' history of exclusion and discrimination. He ardently hated Toa and Matoran, and disliked most other sentient species (although he was careful to hide the latter during his time with the unified Brotherhood). This led him to strongly support the Zyglak Crusade and its call for the extermination of all species except Zyglak. Additionally, Zorvok was prone to acting impulsively, usually when the chance to kill Toa was involved. However, Zorvok was also rather different from his fellow Zyglak. Most notably, he was very ambitious, rising from a common Zyglak warrior to the Zyglak king's right hand, then to an Admiral of the Brotherhood. When placed in a position of power, Zorvok showed himself to be an authoritative leader, highly disciplined and willing to punish a disobedient soldier severely to make an example. However, Zorvok was not an absolute tyrant, rewarding promising soldiers and even occasionally showing compassion. Near the end, he began to give in to even greater madness. In his desperation to find some scrap of rhyme or reason in his twisted life, he became obsessed with the idea that he was meant to destroy the planet, sort of a drawn-out and complicated suicide attempt, which failed in the end with his death in energized protodermis, proving he was wrong about his destiny. Category:Zyglak (The Gate)